Sailor Marde
by Emala
Summary: !VERSION AMÉLIORÉE! L'histoire d'une fille, dans un pays et qui vie... Enfin, vous verrez par vous même ! Biodégradable GARANTIE!
1. Mamoushquatroff

Sailor Marde

Chapitre 437097098719827987487-437097098719827987486

Par nul autre hauteur que MOUA

Mamoushquatroff, 45 ans, groupe consanguin Z positif. C'est une alcoolique NON anonyme et surtout, elle est une fille… **pas comme les autres**. La preuve, son meilleur ami s'appelle Alicei, et son passe-temps est de coller des autocollants pokémon sur ses nombreuses bouteilles de vodka vides sans dire qu'elle vit en Russie…

-Ah et pis sasousquatroff (tabarnak ou barnak mais pas tabERnak), soupira-t-elle, je ferai ma barbe une autre fois stiquoumatroff (calice)! Chui en retard moé la!

Elle n'avait plus de vodka et il était presque 23 heures! L'heure FATIDIQUE ou personne ne peut plus vendre d'alcool… Elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas prendre de l'alcool a friction comme substitut…

Paff!

-Ouch, j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose… Mais c'est… une chèvre! Ohhhhhhh! Elle a un autocollant pokémon sur le front, je vais lui piquer pour le rajouter à ma collection.

Elle lui enleva donc l'autocollant et la chèvre prit fuite…

_À suivre…_

i Voir _Alice aux Pays des Groseilles_, histoire précédente.


	2. La Rencontre

Sailor Marde

Chapitre 45…. Euh non 2, pardonnez moi…

Par nul autre largeur que MOUA

Stivostroquoff(christ)! A cause de la Simouquouvotroff (asti ou esti) de chèvre chu arrivé en retard!

Elle revaint donc chez elle… Bredouille. Une fois chez elle…

Brrrr… GRRRrouGRORRORORouROR… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAahaAHahaHAh… vrrr…

Bon mon ventre gargouille… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien me mettre sous la dent?...

Elle regarda le frigidaire plein de… rien!

Atterré par ce vide, elle se soula a coup d'alcool a friction et tomba dans un coma éthylique…

Beeeeeeeeeehhh!

-Mais c'est quoi ce bruit qui **interrompt** mon sommeil!

Elle va donc voir ce qui se passe… Il y a rien, complètement rien sauf la chèvre à qui laquelle elle lui avait piqué l'autocollant…

-Mamoushquatroff? C'est bien toi ça?

-Oui c'est moi… Une chèvre qui parle! Je savais que j'aurais pas du prendre trop de mush… Dit-elle surprise, étonnée et traumatisée…

-Tu es l'élue…

-De ton cœur? Désolé je ne suis pas zoohomophile…

-Mais non voyons pauvre idiote! Tu as été choisi comme étant la seule dans la capacité de sauver les enfants de leur **malédiction**… Dit la chèvre en suspension de mystère.

-J'aime pas les enfants, non mais c'est vrai. Ils crient, te bavent dans les cheveux, ils veulent **toujours **jouer aux Barbies et aux Tonkas…

- Mais écoute moi…

-… Et en plus il faut toujours les aider dans leur devoirs et surtout qu'il faut les aimer… Coupa-t-elle.

-**ÉCOUTE MOI STIQUOUMATROFF** (calice)**! **Crie la chèvre en manque de patience. Bon donc moi c'est Nounâ et puis je suis là pour t'annoncer que tu es l'élue qui sauvera les enfants.

-Ummm d'accord, et si je les laisse crever?

-Ma chère Mamoushquatroff, te souviens-tu quand tu étais jeune et la fée des dents te traumatisait?

-**Noooooooooooooooooooooon! **Pas la fée des dents! Tout sauf **ÇA**! Prie-t-elle pour être épargné.

-Oui elle. Elle t'a traumatisé comme tous les enfants et elle continue encore et encore… Il faut l'en empêcher! Tu dois prendre ta revanche! Tu es la seule qui a le pouvoir de le faire…

-Oui mais elle risque toujours de gagner contre moi… Réplique-t-elle avec une légère frousse…

-Inquiète toi pas. J'ai une bouteille de vodka magique qui n'est compatible qu'avec toi. Ce n'est qu'en toi qu'elle pourra répandre son pouvoir...

- !

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit très très TRÈS sombre, si sombre que même les emos n'osent pas pleurer dedans de peur que la noirceur de la pénombre les fassent encore plus pleurer et leur donne envie de se tuer mais que puisqu'il fait trop noir ils sont alors incapable de se tuer eu même et que sa les fassent encore PLUS pleurer…

-Il nous la faut… **Il nous la faut! **Cria un homme assis dans le noir...

-Je le sais très bien maître mais elle nous reste qu'introuvable…

-Tu ignore qu'est-ce qu'elle peut apporter…

-Mais votre majes…

-Tu **ignores**! Aller trou de cul! Va te faire tuer parce que je sais que tes trop faible de toute façon pis que dans le fond si je m'en chargerais moi-même sa irait probablement plus vite avec mes super pouvoirs extraordinaire mais faut ben étirer l'histoire un peu!

-Oui mon seigneur... Acquiesce l'homme au visage masqué par l'ombre...

Le lendemain…

Mamoushquatroff et Nounâ marchaient côte à côte en discutant de multiples choses.

-Oh et je me demandais… Suis-je une genre de justicière!

-Oui, et tu travaille au nom de la Marde. Répondit Nounâ.

-Au nom de la Marde?

-Oui, c'est la reine de Sedna. La Marde est égale à la reine pour vous. Donc tu t'appelles la justicière Sailor Marde, dit Nounâ.

-Ah bon… Très intéressant…

-MAMOUSHQUATROFF! Vite! Regarde au travers de la bouteille!

Mamoushquatroff surprise à cette idée regarde Nounâ avec questionnements…

-Regarde j'ai dit!

-Bon bon bon… Je vais regarder au travers… Si tel est ton désire!

Elle regarde donc au travers… On voit la fée des dents harceler un petit enfant. Affolée Mamoushquatroff regarde Nounâ et lui dit :

-On doit aller à cette maison… La fée des dents ce retrouve là…

_À suivre…_


	3. Le Premier Affrontement

Sailor Marde

Chapitre Troua

Par nul autre longueur que MOUA

Mamoushquatroff cour alors à toute vitesse! Elle réussit même presque de dépasser la vieille dame de 82 ans a marchette à côté d'elle. Il faut dire que notre zéroïne, étant complètement ivre, tombait plus souvent par terre que d'autre chose…

-Je n'y arriverai jamais Nounâ! Aide moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Implore-t-elle en se roulant par terre.

-Ma chère, boit la vodka que je t'ai donnée et tu verras!

-ALRIGHT

Elle but donc la bouteille avec une telle frénésie!

-Wow, je suis totalement transformée!… Même mes vêtements ne sont pas pareils! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Oui, et puis regarde sur le coter de ta ceinture… Ton arme.

-Oh mon Dieu… Un fusil! Un **vrai de vrai** fusil!

Pow!

-Oups pardonnez moi ma ptite dame… Dit Mamoushquatroff un peu embarrassé de l'avoir tuer en lui rentrant une balle en plein dans tête…

- Ah mais ce n'est pas grave ma chère… Avec le temps tu vas mieux viser… expliqua Nounâ.

-Enfin, maintenant on doit aller à cette maison… Sinon ce sera trop tard!

Ils coururent de toutes leurs forces se faisant un chemin par mis toute cette foule de gens qui passait… C'est-à-dire trois personnes… (Il faut savoir qu'à Vodkaville la population n'est pas très nombreuse…)

-C'est ici, s'écria alors Sailor Marde rendue à la maison.

Elles rentrèrent et puis montèrent par l'escalier pour pouvoir arrêter la fée des dents.

-Au nom de la marde, de la vodka et de la drogue je vous arrête, s'écria Sailor Marde.

-Ummm une blonde… Tu sais que ça m'excite les blondes, dit la fée des dents en commencent à détacher son pantalon.

-Mais… vous êtes un homme, demanda-t-elle.

-NON C'EST FAUT! Je suis née étant hermaphrodite mais mon clito de 10 pouce excitait trop mon oncle cochon alors mes parents m'ont fait une ablation du clito. Je suis donc devenu une femme mais je suis alors tombé éperdument amoureuse de Jésus qui était alors gay. Donc je me suis fait faire une opération afin de changer de sexe mais Jésus me rejeta encore. Répudié par ce geste je devins la plus grande travestit que ce monde n'est jamais connu! Jusqu'au jour ou un kid qui riait de moi me cassa une dent. Depuis se temps, je me cache la nuit afin de leur volé leurs dents. Et vous qui êtes vous?

-Euh d'accord… Je pense sincèrement que j'ai trop but moé la… Ben moi euh… Je suis… je suis… Sailor Marde pour faire régner la marde sur notre planète!

-Je crois qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui s'en charge déjà… Un dénommé Bush…

-N'empêche que je dois vous arrêter…

Elle le visa de son fusil et tira. Bien sûr, une blonde n'a aucun visou alors elle tira en plein dans la tête du petit garçon.

-Pouahahahah! Tu as mal tiré m'a chère! Better chance for the next time!...

Ainsi il parti laissant seule la justicière avec sa chèvre...


	4. Sailor Mercedes

Sailor Marde

Chapitre 4

Par le mouton enragé

-Il te faut une alliée… sinon t'es ben trop **poche**, s'exclama Nounâ.

-Mais qui? Qui pourrait être mon alliée?...

-Il te faut une nerd…

* * *

-Euh Alice?... 

-Oui Mamoushquatroff?

-Je me demandais sur quelle nerd tu copiais tes devoirs…

-Je ne peux pas en parler…

-Allez je t'en pris!

-Non!

-Contre un cours de religion gratuit donné par mon père?...

-Ummm… ok! S'exclama Alice, Elle s'appelle Sarah, enfin, tout le monde la nomme Sarâh la sans-sourcils car elle se les ai rasé… Enfin elle est bien bizzare. Moi à ta place je ne me tiendrais pas trop trop avec elle… Ça peut affecter ta santé mentale.

-Ah bon?... J'ai une mentalité! Cool!

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit…

* * *

-Votre majesté, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais il y a une certaine Sailor Marde qui veut nous arrêter. Annonça le cousin du frère de la mère de la tante à la sœur de Mamoushquatroff. 

-Retrouve moi la, il te reste désormais 4 chances.

-Oui mon maître…

* * *

-Nounâ! J'ai trouvé la fille! Elle s'appelle Sarah. 

-Va me la chercher et je lui donnerai sa bouteille de Vodka magique…

-Ok.

C'est ainsi qu'elle chercha Sarah. Elle ne fut pas bien dur à trouver, c'était la seule qui n'avait pas des sourcils.

-Euh… Bonjour Sarah… dit-elle lentement pour qu'elle comprenne bien.

-Allo…

-Voudrais-tu me suivre?... propose-t-elle encore lentement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est comme ça!

-Ah ben... ok!

Alors Mamoushquatroff mène Sarah à Nounâ.

-C'est… elle?... questionne Nounâ.

-Oui.

-Ummm… Elle est un peu étrange, tu ne trouves pas?

-Non…

-Mais elle n'a pas de sourcils!

-Pis ça!

-Bon Sarah, vient me voir ici…

-Oui? Demande Sarah.

-Désormais je te déclare Sailor Mercedes.

-Sailor Mercedes? S'exclame Sarah.

-Oui, c'est ma sorte de voiture favorite…

_À suivre…_


	5. Le Lapin de Pâques

Sailor Marde (j'espère bien que vous le savez si c'est le 5ème chapitre que vous lisez…)

Chapitre 5

Par moi (et oui encore…)

* * *

Bon avant de commencer, j'aimerais préciser que la personne qui incarne Sarah dans l'histoire est basée sur quelqu'un de réel.

* * *

Nounâ marche à présent tranquillement à côté d'un petit garçon qui se fait agresser en étant sudomisé avec Sarah et puis elles discutent sur le devoir que Sarah à a accomplir.

-Alerte, s'exclame Mamoushquatroff! Il y a une petite travestie qui se fait agresser par la fée des dents!

-Une petite travestie, demande Nounâ?

-Oui, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un fif ou une tom boy…

-Ah ok. Donc vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre!

Donc elles courent à leur vitesse maximale pour ne pas perdre de temps. À mis chemin, un bar de gogo boy. Elles y rentrent et y restent 3 heures. Elles se remettent a courir et y arrive finalement.

-Comment ça la fée des dents est partie, demande Sarah?

-Parce qu'elle a eu fini de se faire du fun avec le ou la petit ou petite avant qu'on arrive, explique Mamoushquatroff.

-Vous croyez…?

Les trois se retournent pour en découvrir le visage de la fée des dents.

-C'est donc vous la fée des dents, demande alors Sarah pour confirmer ce qu'elle en sait?

-Non, voyons! Je suis un homme…

-Le fée des dents alors, questionne Sarah?

-Non plus… Je suis… **Le lapin de Pâques**! En faite je suis un envoyé de l'envoyé de la fée des dents…

-Pourquoi elle ne s'en charge pas elle-même, demande Nounâ?

-Parce qu'elle est trop grosse pour sortir du cadre de porte de chez elle.

-Et puis pourquoi l'envoyé de la fée des dents ne s'en charge pas, demande encore Nounâ?

-Parce qu'il est trop grand pour s'en charger lui aussi.

Pendant cette discussion, Sailor Marde avait pointé son fusil en direction de la tête au lapin de Pâques.

-Je vous arrête, dit-elle d'un air cruel et sans pitié…

Elle tire… Mais sa tombe sur la petite travestie.

-Ah ah, tu manques toujours ton coup toi?

Pow!

Sarah avait tiré, et juste cette fois.

-Ah ah, je suis encore vivant, dit-il en posant sa mains sur son cœur qui explose de sang.

-Pas pour longtemps, dit Nounâ…

Elle galope vers lui pour finir avec un coup de cornes en pleins dans les parties. Il tombe alors par la fenêtre et crève.

_À suivre… _


	6. Sailor Mars

Sailor Marde

Chapitre 6

Par une aveugle, sourde et muette

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens prête à rajouter une compagnonne à notre groupe, s'exclame Nounâ! Il nous en faudrait une cette fois qui est religieuse. Elles traumatisent bien celles qui sont comme ça.

-Ma meilleure amie est une professeur de religion, dit Sarah. Je pourrais peut-être la convaincre…

-Oui sa serait bien, en conclue Nounâ.

-Merde… Vous avez tué la petite travestie… dit le cousin du frère de la mère de la tante à la sœur de Mamoushquatroff.

-On a tué le lapin de Pâques aussi…

-Donc ce n'était pas vous dans le costume, demande Sarah?

-Mais non franchement! J'ai tout de même plus de goût que ça… Enfin je vous quitte! Ciao!

-Pas si vite, dit Sailor Marde en pointant son fusil en plein milieu de son crâne.

-Moi à ta place je tirerais pas… Tu risques de tuer une de tes amies!

Pow!

Sarah à encore tiré juste…

Elles se précipitent donc vers la personne avec le costume du lapin de Pâques. Elles lui déchirent le costume comme si elles étaient assoiffées et en manque et puis il dit avec son sourire charmeur :

-Bonjour, moi c'est… Tuxedo Raté.

Il fait un clin d'œil et puis Sailor Marde pert connaissance.

-Je suis désolé mes poupées mais je dois partir. Arrrribah, dit-il en toute hâte!

* * *

-Il était si beau avec son tuxedo turquoise, dit Mamoushquatroff en rêvassant. 

-Chacun ses goûts, crache Nounâ…

Sarah arrive avec son amie religieuse.

-Les filles, je vous présente… Jacquetteoff Deschampsoff, exclame Sarah!

-Ne pointe pas du doigt Sarah… **DIEU EST PARTOUT**, crie Jacquetteoff hystériquement!

-Elle va faire l'affaire Sarah, merci, dit Nounâ.

-De quoi l'affaire, questionne Jacquetteoff?

-Tu es désormais… Sailor Mars, dit Nounâ pensive!

-Ohhhhhhh! Comme la planète?

-Mais non voyons! Comme la barre de chocolat, dit Nounâ.

* * *

-Fuck and shit! Il a crevé à cause de la sans sourcils, s'écrie la personne dans l'ombre qu'on ne peut distinguer! 

-Je vais prendre sa place…

-Va!...

* * *

-Je sens… La présence… Du… Magasin d'alcool, s'écrie Sailor Mars! Allons y, j'ai besoin de vin de messe.

Elles y rentrent et Mamoushquatroff va dans la section de la vodka.

-Nounâ… Je vois quelque chose au travers cette bouteille! Il y a une petite fille qui se fait étrangler…

-Ah mais ça c'est juste l'étiquette! Moi j'en ai vu une tantôt avec le propriétaire de la vigne pendue. Et c'était une vraie photo, dit Nounâ.

-Cool, je veux la voir!

_À suivre…_


End file.
